Speak Now
by TwilightAmethyst
Summary: this is a story based on a song. the song is called Speak now by taylor swift


**Story based on song. LOL .**

**I like this song so much so I played it while reading a fanfic.. **

**In the end, I thought why not make one?**

**SPEAK NOW**

_**By Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p><em>I am not the kind of girl<em>

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On white veil occasion, but you_

_Are not the kinde of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Somewhere in magnolia, a blond girl was walking. Thingking about her dense best friend.

She was wearing a mini brown dress that ended a little above her knee.

While she was walking, she remembered that her best friend Natsu, was going to marry lissana this day.

So she decided to the wedding ceremony. She walked down the streets of magnolia. There she found a church

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I sneak in and see your friend_

_And her snotty little family_

_all dressed in pastel_

_And she was yellling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Waring a gown shaped like a pastry_

Lucy sneeked into the church, carefuly and quietly. As she sneaked in, Lucy saw his friends talking and laughing.

Then a white haired girl wearing a long pink dress was looking quite un-happy for some reason.

Sitting next to her was a big man with white hair smiling but lucy knew it was fake.

Lucy heard a little screaming from a room so she thought she checked it out.

Lucy saw Lisanna yelling angryly to a woman with blue hair and an orange bandana.

Lucy let out a small giggle as she saw lisanna with her Gown.

Somehow, it lookes like a GIAAAAANT muffin up side down.

* * *

><p><em>This is<em>

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I, lose myself in a day dream_

The Ceremony was almost starting.

Lucy looked around the church, people were sitting neatly.

Then she spotted a pink bag. Who remided her about natsu's hair.

About second after that, Lucy started drifting into a day dream

* * *

><p><em>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't Say Yes_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church,_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me_

_out And they said "speak now"_

Lucy Starts to day dream. Dreaming She was standing there, people looking at her.

"Don't say yes!" sheshe yelled. People started to gasp when she said "Run away now, I'll meet you when your out in the back door"

she said in her thoughs "Don't wait... dont say any vows"

"SPEAK NOW" everyone in the room said in unison.

Then she snapped out of her thoughts. It was just a day dream.

* * *

><p><em>Fond gestures are exchanged<em>

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a deathmarch_

When the blonde snapped out, she heard the organ... playing a song. A wedding song that sounded like a deathmarch.

* * *

><p><em>And I was hiding in the curtains<em>

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Lucy was hiding place to place. Then she hid behind the curtains.

Everyone was happy, smiling and joy filled the room.

But unfortunately, our blonde friend was uninvited.

"it seems that I am uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be" she said.

"well, thank you for your Shit" she continued

* * *

><p><em>She floats down the Aisle<em>

_Like a pagent queen,_

_But I knew, you wish it was me_

_you wish it was me (don't cha)_

then a girl with short white hair walked down the hall wearing the weirdest gown Lucy was able to immagine.

She walked as in she was a pagent queen or something.. it was lie she won a prize..

Like going to a normal stage, getting a prize then go home.. Lucy didn't feel the love...

She felt nothing at all. No magic, sparkles or anthing.

Lucy knew she wont regret this. Lucy knew that Natsu would wish it was her.. and not lisanna.

* * *

><p><em>Don't Say Yes<em>

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church,_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me_

_out And they said "speak now"_

Lisanna stoped at the end of the hall.

Now, she was beside the pink haired reckless idiot.

"do you, lisanna, take this man, Natsu, as your husband?" the priest started to say.

"I do." The white haired said

"and do you, Natsu, Take this young woman,Lisanna, as your loving wife?"

Silence filled the room.

Lucy Stepped out of the curtains

"Dont say yes! Run away now!" the Blonde yelled. The room was suddenly filled with gasps an whispers.

"Don't even say a vow!" Lucy said "hear me out here" she continued.

* * *

><p><em>I hear the preacher say<em>

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence,_

_there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

After that silence filled the room.

"SPEAK NOW!" everybody said in unison. Natsu was feeling nerveous.

He never actually loved lisanna. She wanted lucy but to afraid to say anything.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" the preacher said.

Silence was never this loud before. No one made a single sound.

I stood up tall. All my chances go to this excact moment.

Everyone's eyes were pointing to me.

* * *

><p><em>I am not the kind of girl<em>

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On white veil occasion, but you_

_Are not the kinde of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"maybe I'm not the girl to barge in at someones wedding" Lucy said out loud.

"but you, Natsu, are not the boy to marry the wrong girl" she continued.

"SPEAK NOW!" again they said in unison.

"I..." Natsu said nervously.

"I DON'T" he said out loud. Full of confident.

"I never really loved you lisanna.."

"I love Lucy, but I was to afraid to say it so I hung with you" The pink haired man said.

* * *

><p><em>And you say<em>

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

"Luce!" Natsu screamed as he ran to the blonde.

"Hi!" Lucy said.

"thanks for snapping out my sences" he thanked the blond.

"you are welcome any time" she bowed.

"C'mon! Lets run away!" Natsu said cheerfuly.

"Yeaahh!" Lucy said.

"meet me at the back door when I'm out of this crap" he said ponting his tux.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, I didn't say my vows<em>

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now_

"Hey!" a pink haired man shout.

"Yo!" replayed a blond

"Ready?" natsu asked.

"Yup" Lucy answered.

"Thanks" Sha added.

"For what?" Natsu asked confused.

"I was glad ou were around when they said speak now" she said.

Inch by inch they leaned closer. Seconds passed by and they kissed.

The kiss was warm and passionate.

Natsu was slipping his tounge to her mouth. She gladli excepted it and opend a way.

His tounge was already exploring her mouth. Then lucy finaly made a move.

She moved her tongue to his mouth. Licking on the upside of his mouth.

They were having a tounge fight. And finaly lucy broke appart.

Looking at eachother. The two were blushing madly.

"I love you, Luce"

"I love you too"

**.:THE END:.**

**-...-...—**

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**Was it bad? Hope you like it!**

**I'm scared...**

**Please Don't hate me..**


End file.
